


Ложь во спасение

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip





	

Не так они представляли себе победу, совсем не так.  
Понурые, измотанные долгими скачками кони брели к стене, едва волоча ноги, и пыль вздымалась клубами под их копытами, поднималась в воздух, пропитывая его своим мерзким, сухим привкусом, затрудняя дыхание, затрудняя видимость. На спинах своих они тащили то, что осталось от разведывательного отряда. Человек сорок юнцов-первогодок, в чьих глазах мертвыми тенями застыл немой страх, держали строй только благодаря жестким командам Ривая, тогда как без руководителя давно жались бы друг к другу в бесконтрольном порыве не оставаться в одиночестве.  
Первая вылазка за стены всегда производила на свои юные жертвы неизгладимое впечатление.   
Свою собственную Эрен вспоминал с содроганием: ему казалось, он до сих пор чувствовал на щеках теплую, быстро густеющую кровь, принадлежащую кому-то другому, слышал отчаянные крики за своей спиной – крики в честь победы, пропитанные горечью, отчаянием и безмолвным смирением. Иногда, в особо беспокойные ночи ему снились лица — много-много лиц, искаженных в ужасе, изуродованных, избитых, — и жестокое воображение само дорисовывало искалеченные, изломанные тела в пропитанной кровью форме. В крошившихся, затупившихся лезвиях, разбросанных по красной земле, отражалось отвратительно чистое небо, проглядывающее сквозь шелестящие на ветру кроны деревьев, и это напускное спокойствие – с таким пересчитывал трупы бывших сослуживцев Ривай – никак не вязалось створившимся в душе Эрена хаосом.  
«Необходимая жертва», — так ему сказали позже. Пожертвовать малым, чтобы сохранить нечто более ценное, считалось самым рациональным решением из всех возможных, но Эрен, тогда еще вспыльчивый мальчишка, никак не мог уловить таинственной разницы между рационализмом и бессмысленным самопожертвованием. Да и такой уж великой ценностью он себя не считал, как бы ни старались окружающие убедить его в обратном, и каждый раз сжимал зубы, чтобы не окликнуть проходящего мимо Ривая и не задать один-единственный мучивший его тогда вопрос: «Стоило ли оно того?»  
Что бы ни ответил Ривай, он все равно бы солгал.  
— Капрал, — Эрен слегка пришпорил коня, чтобы поравняться с конем Ривая, но уставшее, взмыленное животное лишь чуть быстрее стало перебирать копытами, то и дело спотыкаясь на ровном месте. Жалкое зрелище, еще более жалкое, чем горстка перепуганных детей, представлявшая собой главную надежду и опору человечества. — Это действительно конец?  
Ривай даже не повернул головы в его сторону. Сжал крепче поводья, все так же смотря только вперед, и немного запоздало бросил короткое, емкое «Да».   
Он лгал даже сейчас, как и всегда, когда дело касалось Эрена, будто просто не был способен сказать хоть слово правды в адрес своего подчиненного. А может, просто не мог, подчиняясь приказам вышестоящего руководства, потому что невозможно было представить другую, достойную внимания Ривая причину.  
В одном Эрен был уверен точно: вопрос его трактовали правильно.  
Они пересекали ворота стены «Мария» в молчании. Приветственные возгласы, шум толпы, детские восхищенные крики – ничто из этого сейчас не имело значения. Требовалось время – дни, недели – чтобы осознать, наконец, что больше никто не умрет, больше не нужно жить в постоянном страхе, каждый вечер перед сном гадая, наступит ли «завтра».  
Ривай погнал всех в казармы, – солдатам требовались отдых и крепкий сон, которые теперь они могли получить сполна, - но в сторону Эрена бросил взгляд достаточно красноречивый, чтобы можно было понять: поспать ему удастся еще нескоро.  
Пришлось послушно кивнуть в знак понимания и, отделившись от остальных солдат, направить коня влево от казарм, к невысокому зданию, занимаемому командирами, - тому самому, где глубоко под землей, в холодном подвале, Эрена ждал его новый «дом». Возвращение туда каждый раз превращалось в настоящую пытку, и все чаще долгие вылазки, растягивавшиеся больше, чем на месяц, он воспринимал с куда большим воодушевлением, нежели стоило бы.  
Привязав коня на свободное место в конюшне и оставив ему свежие сено и воду, Эрен немного постоял рядом, наблюдая, как жадно тот пьет. Рука сама собой потянулась вперед, пальцы зарылись в жестковатую, пыльную гриву, аккуратно приглаживая ее, и в ответ раздалось тихое, довольное фырканье. Со стороны главной улицы послышались нестройный стук копыт и приглушенные голоса: остальные, наконец, миновали толпу и выехали на дорогу, ведущую прямо к казармам. Напоследок скользнув ладонью по лошадиному загривку, Эрен неохотно отступил, оставляя животное в одиночестве: ему все еще нужно было «домой».  
Подвал встретил его привычной затхлостью отсыревшего воздухом и холодом, которого Эрен никогда не чувствовал. Камера, служившая ему личной комнатой, находилась в самом конце узкого коридора и по пути к ней предстояло миновать еще десяток подобных клеток, отличавшихся от его собственной лишь раскрытыми настежь решетчатыми дверями. Позади раздались чужие тяжелые шаги, но Эрену не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кому они принадлежат.  
Он зашел в камеру первым. Потянулся, собираясь стянуть с себя выпачканную в крови куртку, но в последний момент передумал и так и остался стоять на месте – почти по стойке смирно, с отливающими серебром крыльями свободы за своей спиной.  
— Конец, да? — глухо и совсем не весело рассмеялся Эрен, когда позади неестественно громко щелкнул дверной замок и звук этот эхом прокатился под низкими сводами погруженного в тишину подвала.  
Оглядываться назад было страшно: Ривай привычно молчал, но еле различимых шорохов воображению Эрена хватало с лихвой, чтобы понять, к чему все шло, и впервые в жизни он готов был признать, что неизвестность дарила куда больше спокойствия. Перед глазами все расплывалось, удушающее чувство несправедливости давило на грудь, мешая дышать ровно, и не было больше смысла оттягивать неизбежное.  
Ривай ведь знал с самого начала: наверняка получил приказ в тот же день, как принял опасного мальчишку под свое покровительство, но при этом ни разу не подал и виду.  
— Спасибо, капрал, — Эрен опустил голову, сдерживая дрожь в голосе.  
— За что? — равнодушно отозвался тот одновременно с тихим щелчком.  
— За правду.  
Дуло коснулось затылка, прижалось плотно, железным холодом обжигая кожу. На мгновение – такое короткое и такое бесконечно-длинное – стало настолько тихо, что Эрен мог слышать собственное дыхание, слышать приглушенный, участившийся стук сердца в своей груди.  
Но только на мгновение.


End file.
